El mi mejor amigo,Ella mi mejor amiga,Y el es el amor de mi vida o no?
by Nanami Tierna
Summary: El es mi mejor amigo la primera persona que me a visto llorar la persona que siempre esta cuando lo necesito el hombro donde lloro y rio,Ella mi mejor amiga alegre,inoncente,amable yo me la paso todo el tiempo con ellos,Y el es el amor de mi vida(Toshiro) es el mejor amigo de mi mejor amiga Toshiro es una persona fria y madura muy lindo pero que pasa si el amor de mi vida o no?


**Bleach no es mio pero si la histori**

Espero que les guste Solo voy a ser 5 capitulos

El mi mejor amigo,Ella mi mejor amiga,Y el es el amor de mi vida o no?  
**Cuarto de Karin y Yuzu**

Karin se levanta apresurada de su cama ya que ayer estuvo en una fiesta de la universidad esas va aser sus ultimas fiertas en la, ya que esta en las ultimas semanas de la univesidad y la quiere pasar muy bien

Karin ven a desayunar-dijo Yuzu

Si Yuzu ya voy-Dijo Karin

Pero apresurate-Dijo Yuzu

El comedor

Plack se oyo un golpe de comedor no era nada menos que la novia de ichigo,Rukia Kuchiki

Maldita enana deja de pegarme-Grito ichigo un poco adolorido por el golpe

Y tu deja de llamarme enana fresa anormal-Grito Rukia muy molesta

Aquien le dices anormal-Dijo ichigo

Al quien pregunto-Dijo Rukia

Y asi comenzo la pelea

Peleando,Peleando el amor se va juntando-Dijo una Voz de afuerta

Buenos dias Momo-chan-Dijeron Yuzu,Ichigo y Rukia

Buenos dias a todos-dijo Momo dijo con una tirna sonrisa

Y para mi no hay los buenos dias-Dijo una voz detras de momo

jeje lo siento Yukio Buenos dias-Dijo Yuzu a penada

Y usdetes no me van a decir buenos dias-Dijo Yukio señalando a Rukia y Ichigo

Eh? a buenos dias Yukio-dijo Ichigo sin interes

Baboso,Que son esos modales al invidado Mono sin grasia-Dijo Rukia golpeando a Ichigo

Enana Maldita esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que quiera cuando quiera entendiste-dijo ichigo

No Rukia es que tanto lo golpeas que ahora ya no piensa-Dijo karin bajando de las escaleras

Buenos dias Karin-chan-dijeron al union Momo,Yukio,Rukia y Yuzu

Buenos dias karin-dijo ichigo

Buenos dias a todos-Dijo Karin con una sonrisa

Y todos se sentaron a comer y comieron

Bueno nosotros nos vamos con permiso-dijo yukio jalando a Momo y a Karin

Hasta luego-dijeron Rukia,Ichigo y Yuzu

En el camino

Karin dicen que va a venir un alunmo nuevo de Italia-Yukio me tiendo un tema para conversar

Enserio y sabes como se llama-Dijo karin un poco curiosa

Se llama Toshiro Hitsugaya-Dijo Momo

Y tu como sabes-Dijo Karin sorprndida

Es que el y Momo eren mejores amigos cuando Momo vivia en italia-Hablo la voz de la razon osea Yukio

**En la universidad**

Buenos dias Momo-Dijo un chico de pelo blando muy lindp

Buenos dias Shiro-chan-dijo momo Abrazando a Toshiro

Cof,Cof-Tocieron Yukio y Karin

jeje lo siento-Rio nerviosa Hinamori

Hola yo soy Yukio SOLO Yukio-educadamente

Y yo soy Karin kurasaki-dijo Karin nerviosa

Un gusto de conocerlos yo soy Toshiro hitsugaya un gusto Yukio-san Kurasaki-san-dijo Toshiro

No tan formal por Toshiro-Dijo karin con una linda sonrisa

Yukio se enojo por que usualmente karin jamas sonrie ni se pono nerviosa

Y sono la campana

Bueno vamonos que se nos ase tarde-Dijo Momo con una sonrisa

Hai-Dijeron todos

**Pov Yukio**

Todos nos fuimos a clases me sente en mi asiento,el Profesor Mayuri empezo a empartir su clase yo de costumbre me aburri,Y de paso me irrito todo el dia que karin este mirando a Toshiro y Toshiro este Mirando a Hinamori

Si hace tiempo lo acepte que mi enamore de karin una de mis mejores amigas su forma de ser me encanta,ella me cuenta todo soy como su dia ria,pero siento si le dijo lo que siento a Karin me rechazara,y ahora menos ya que aparecio Toshiro

Yukio estas bien-Dijo una linda voz

Eh?-Estaba tan mitido en mi mundo qu no me di cuando cuando hinamori se me acerco

Que si estas bien-dijo

Si estoy bien-dije

Entonses vamos almorzar que Rukia,Ichigo,Toshiro y Karin nos estan esperando-dijo

Momo,Puedo Hacerte una pregunta-dije

Si-Dijo

Tu sientes algo por Hitsugaya-Dije

N-n-no-Dijo tartamudiando muy nervios y sonrojada

Dime la verdad-Dije serio tenia que saber la verdad para solucionar este conclicto

Tal vez un poco-dijo sonrojada

Perfecto-Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la abraze

Fin Pov de Yukio

Pov de Karin

Era un hermoso dia parece que me enamore de Toshiro lo estuve mirando toda la clase pero el estuvo mirando a Hinamori y eso me molesto mucho

Karin vamos a comer-dijeron Rukia y Hinamori con una sonrisa

Eh? Si vamos-dije

Entonses a visale a Yukio-dijo piensa que a mi me gusta Yukio y yo siempre lo niego no me gusta o tal vez si? que digo no ami no me gusta mi mejor amigo

Por que no vas tu momo-dije sin emoción

Por que Hinamori se va a visar a Toshiro y yo a Ichigo-dijo Rukia

Que tal si yo aviso a Toshiro y tu a Yukio-Dije queria ver a toshiro

ok-dijo no muy convensida y se fue

Bueno yo tambien me voy a buscar al idiota de tu hermono-dijo rukia

Oye estas hablando de mi hermano-dije ofendida

Pero por eso no se le quita lo idiota-Dijo riendose

Ok eso si tienes razon-dije tambien riendome

Bueno me voy-dijo saliendo de la puerta

Despues yo fui a buscar a toshiro

Hola toshiro-dije con una sonrisa

A hola-dijo sin emocion

Quieres ir a comer con Yuki,Rukia,Ichigo,Hinamori y conmigo

A claro por que no-dijo senti que cuando nombre a hinamori se le ilumino la cara

Despues empezamos a caminar

En el comedor

Hay estan Rukia y Ichigo discutiendo como de costumbre

Hola les quiero prensentar a Toshiro Hitsugaya-dije muy feliz

Hola yo soy Rukia Kuchiki-dijo Rukia

Yo soy Ichigo Kurasaki-Dijo Ichigo

El es mi hemano-dije

Y asi pasaron 30 minutos

Y donde estan Momo y Yukio-dijo Rukia un poco precupada

Momo se fue a buscar a Yukio-dije totalmente normal

Yo voy a buscar a momo-dijo Toshiro

Fin Pov de Karin

Pov de Toshiro

Hace poco me mude aqui me encontra con Hinamori lesjuro que la extrañaba la conosco desde pequeña y me enamore de ella,pero creo que ella no siente lo mismo que yo o talve si?.

Abri la puerta del salon para ver si ahi se encontraba Momo pero en vez de eso encontre algo que me molesto encontra a Momo y Yukio abrazandose

Momo-Dije triste

A hola Shiro-chan-Dijo separandose de Yukio

No es Shiro-chan es Hitsugay-kun-dije Molesto

No importa sabes que jamas de are caso Shiro-chan-dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Tsk..Momo quiero hablar contigo-dije tenia que contarle mis sentimientos antes que sea demasiado tarde

Ok-dijo tomandome la mano

La lleve a la terrasa de la universidad para que nadie nos interumpa

Hinamori yo... quieria preguntate algo-dije muy nervios devo parecer una idiota que apenas puede hablar

Si Shiro-chan-dijo(Que quera decirme sera que siente lo mismo que yo no eso es imposible)penso Hinamori

Que .te amo-dije por fin lo logre pero hinamori no me ve a la cara seguro no siente lo mismo que yo este es mi fin

Shiro-chan yo...-dijo con dificultad

No hinamori si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo no tines que...-estaba hablando hasta que unos calidos y lindos labios me callaron era Momo me a via besado

YO TAMBIEN TE AMO SHIRO-CHAN-Grito hinamori y yo la abraze

Y yo te amo Momo-dije un poco sonrojado por todo

Y cual es la pregunta-dijo momo con divesion

Que si queres ser mi novia,Mi compañera la persona que siempre voy amar y respetar-dije muy sonrojado

Si Shiro-chan quiero ser tu novia-lesjuro que ese fue mi mejor momento

Fin de Pov de Toshiro

En el comedor

Pov Yukio

Estaba sentado en la silla comiendo con karin

Yukio te puedo contar un secreto-Dijo con una sonrisa

Claro karin-dije

Me enamori-dijo con una muy,muy enorme sonrisa

Senti que mi corazon de rompia en mil pedazo Mi karin se avia enamorado y no era falta que preguntara de quien por que me se la respues de Toshiro hitsugaya seria un masoquista si le pregunto

Y quien es-le pregunte que masoquista que soy

Ella se ruborizo y me respondio:Toshiro Hitsugaya

Justo senti que se aprocsimava Momo y toshiro abrazados y besandose me sorprendi pero me alegre por que se que se aman y mucho lo qu me preocupa es karin

Fin Pov Yukio

Continuara...

Que les parece me disculpan mi falta de ortografia

Me canse escribiendo asi que bye bye

Mariliiina: Floja

No le hagan caso a la loca como iba diciendo bye bye cuidense

Mariliiiina:Que nada les turpe,que nada les pase la pasiencia todo lo alcanza n_n


End file.
